Aerogenerator blades, also know as wind rotor blades or wind turbine blades, which are used to generate electrical power from the wind are well know in the prior art. Most commercial blades used for higher than 1.0 MW applications range from about 25 to 60 meters (about 82 to 196 feet) in length with a maximum chord from about 1.5 to 5 meters (about 3.3 to 16.4 feet). Due to the growth in the demand for renewable energy, the blades have grown in size so that nowadays even larger blades are being designed.
Most known processes for manufacturing aerogenerator blades use a fixed or under mould and a rotatable or upper mould, in which a plurality of layers are laminated together forming two shells with an outer aerodynamic shape according to the inner surface of the moulds. The layers can be of any suitable material such as, but not limited to, fiber, metal, plastic, wood, and/or a combination thereof, which are laminated with a resin, such as, but not limited to, epoxy, vinylester, polyester resin, and/or a combination thereof. Many processes may be used for laminating the resin, such as, but not limited to, resin transfer molding, resin film infusion, etc. In addition to the shells that determine the aerodynamic profile, some extra internal structural members such as shear webs and spar caps may provide important aid in the structural strengthening and supporting of the shells. Some components, such as, but not limited to, spar caps, shear webs, the root section, and/or parts thereof, may be pre-formed or pre-fabricated. After laminating the two shell halves and positioning the additional internal structural members, the two moulds are closed using an active hinge mechanism or a crane, and the two shell halves are glued together. After curing the resin, the upper mould is retracted and the blade is lifted from the under mould usually with straps driven by overhead cranes, which move the blades to the subsequent manufacturing steps, such as outer surface finishing and painting. During such steps, it may be desirable to rotate the blade over it axis from a ‘horizontal’ position (i.e.: with the chord line substantially in a horizontal position) to a ‘vertical’ position (i.e.: with the chord line substantially in a vertical position). It may also be desirable to move the blade from one production line station to another, outside the overhead crane reach.